User blog:Echo 1/Guess it's my Turn
sigh... I wanted to do this sooner, but I figured with Bond and Pokermask's recent resignations I'd wait a little longer. Plus, I wanted to see just how long I could hold on to my rollback title. I believe this is year four. And, to be honest, part of me didn't want to do this. But now my hand has been forced... Resignation and Stuff I'm not going to deny any of the accusations. My activity has been really bad these past few months, and I haven't truly been "active" and producing stuff for over a year. Part of it's college, part of it's the bits and pieces of what one could call my "real life." Either way, I support my own demotion. As of now, I relinquish my powers as both a Custom Bionicle Wiki Rollback and Board of Trustee Member. Times have been good, but it's time for someone far more community savvy than I to take up the mantle. And I'm going to do more than that... Have to say, it's been a good five going on six years here. I've loved the community. Everyone I've met, the people, the perspectives, the stories, even the drama. I can't imagine life without the late-night skype chats or the bizarre conversations we would have in the old mibbit chatrooms. We witnessed and took part in the rise and fall of a Bionicle media empire, and that's not something everyone can claim. It's been a lot of fun, and it's impacted me as an individual, mainly for the better. There's a reason I wrote The Sea, after all, and the people here are part of the reason I was pulled out of that funk. But despite everything this site's done for me, I think it's time I go. After a few months of deliberation, I think it's time I finally leave once and for all. I've been wishy washy about this since 2014 when I first went off to college, but now it's kind of settled. I've got a lot to get to, and the wiki's one of those things I just can't maintain anymore. Plus, I'm going to try to kickstart a new internet personality for myself, and this old account carries a lot of baggage, in terms of bad content and some things I'd rather not discuss. So yeah, I'm going. But first, some things to take care of. Thanks to these People Just some thanks to the people who really shaped my career here. *BobTheDoctor27: The man, the myth, the legend. You've been a huge influence for me and my writing, considering you're one of the most accomplished writers on the wiki, and you've always left me inspired. Plus, you're hilarious to talk to on chat. I wish I had half the determination and wit you possess. *Chicken Bond: The Fezmaster and the antithesis to my troublemaking, you're one of those constants on the wiki that's hard to define. You've been a huge influencer in terms of policy, and your writing's been a big inspiration to me as well (heck, one of your stories technically became canon). All in all an excellent dude, and an even better playwright. *Varkanax39: Finishing out the triumvirate of CBW writers, Varx. You're hands down my favorite writer on the wiki. As much as you might hate it, I've tried to recommend the XMS to friends because I've enjoyed it so much. Thanks for your writing, your advice, and being such an awesome person. Also, thanks for letting me do XMS art. That was a lot of fun and helped me improve my abilities tremendously. *Sidorak12814: The superhuman enthusiast and probably the fourth great writer in this group, have to say, you and I will one day solve all the problems in the gaming industry on skype. It's been fun reading your stuff, and I look forward to seeing more on DeviantArt. *BionicleChicken: The wiki's renaissance man, dabbling in art, writing, and filmmaking, and pulling all those projects off with a level of quality that's hard to find. Thanks again for taking over my less than stellar work and creating sequels that far overshadow it in greatness. Can't wait to see more from Pirates, too! Plus, your worldbuilding is almost unparalleled on the wiki. *FireDrag1091: The Comrade, the Representative of the Union, and another all around excellent writer. English may not be your first language, but you command it better than many native speakers. I didn't really start talking to you much until last year, but it's been great. Talking writing and philosophy, you'd fit right in with most of the people I hang out with in real life. I really hope you go through with your stories, because your ideas deserve to be published. *Jman98: It might seem like I'm copying Bond here, but I'm not. You were kind of my first friend on the wiki, especially considering I knew you from another wiki beforehand. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if following your edits was what brought me here in the first place. Either way, you were a good friend, and I hope you're doing well, whatever situation you're in. *Jareroden97: Glad to see you're back. Haven't had too much contact with you over the years, but I do know that you're an excellent idea guy and all around cool dude. I really look forward to seeing stuff from Resurgence, since I read the article and was really intrigued by the universe. Anime meets Bionicle in a way I don't think anyone's done before. Best of luck. Well, I could sit here and praddle on a dozen more names of people who've been friends, foes, and everything in between here. It'd be a long list of names of users both inactive and active, people like LoganWoerner, Darkblade9, 1999bug, PepsiCola99, Vorred, the Dark Lord himself, and many, many more. The list would go on for pages and pages, and I don't have all night. So lastly, thanks to everyone I've known here. You've all been great, and I wish you all the best of luck in whatever path you choose for your life. Looking to the Future But not everything here has to be dark and morose. Like I said, I'm hoping to launch myself as an online content creator soon. Mainly a web serial writer. I've already been cleaning out my DevaintArt page in preparation for that day. I really want to become someone who can just make stuff, regardless of my position in life, and part of my leaving is to grow into that person. So, along with my DeviantArt (which can be found here, by the way) some friends and I are going to be launching a YouTube channel this year. Hopefully this June. While I won't reveal the name here (since it's not even up yet), I might drop it in chat later this year. And I'm not totally disavowing Bionicle, either. I recently bought the original Toa Mata (again) for the canisters, and I'm planning on continuing to collect the new Toa waves. And if you pay attention to my DeviantArt over the next couple of weeks, I'm going to be starting a Bionicle-based project to atone for some sins. And I'm not going away completely. This place is too fun to just pack up and leave. I'll try to stop in on chat every now and then to talk and see what the greats and the new blood are up to. In Conclusion So yeah, thanks for everything you've done for me all these years. This place is a great community to be part of, and I'm glad I've been permitted to be here and that you've tolerated me this long. I can't say thanks enough to all of you. It's been great. The wiki's been one of the best things that's happened to me, and that's not an understatement. Thank you. And to whoever fills my positions, actually use the rollback ability. Don't think I ever did once. XD Thanks again. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 04:46, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts